Universe 1
In Rise my Penguins from the deep there are 2 universes, universe 1 and 2 (duh). Universe 1 is where all the main comic franchises are set (Mustard, the Darp, Rawr, Pet finders/ rogue bullet, net, Jim and Jim etc.) The majority of the events in this universe take place in galaxy 5. However some less import events take place on different galaxys. Earth is located in galaxy 2. In universe 1 Earth is a galactic empire after creating the B.H.D.S. (Black hole defense system). They sold it to many other species and humanity became an intergalactic race, taking control of galaxy 1, 2 (the milkey way) and 3. They have yet to spread thier influence to galaxys 4, 5 or the rest of the universe. Universe 1 galaxy 3 timeline: Year -95: A mysterious race named the Mosslites land on Jaakkon Year -75: The Mosslites leave Jaakkon Year -70: Crystal caves appear on Jaakkon Year -52: The infinity creatures; origin arc occurs. The mega-dragon, mega-pheonix and mega-serpent join forces and create zeta in order to defeat an anchient force called the archaic rot. Year -54: A ship full of humans and other species inhabit Jaakkon. They begin to build a city. The remains of the archaic rot mutates to become the very opposite of what made the infinity creatures powerful enough to defeat them. They become the darkness. Year -52: Other ships full of different species inhabit Jaakkon and soon it becomes a utopia. Year -50: Darkness starts to appear and posses people. The pet finders are formed to fight this. Year -40: A fully fledged war between The Pet Finders and The Darkness begins. Year -35: After 5 years the war between darkness and the pet finders subsides. The darkness retreats into a small pocket dimension. Year 0: The Darkness returns and fights against The Pet Finders. Year 10: The Darkness is banished back to the pocket dimension thanks to the actions of the elemental islanders. A small group who come from the elemental islands. Year 20: The main events of Mustard, Rawr, Pet finders, Net, Jim and Jim etc. start to occur. Year 23: Duck McDuck threatens the safety of Jaakkon so all of universe 1 up until this point teams up to stop him and succeed. Duck McDuck is impressed by the teamwork and joins them. However, during the battle between the universe 1 fighters and Duck McDuck, no less than 3 different mutated monstrosities are created, chubby man, grapezilla and a new form of darkness that can only posses plants. Year 24: After brief goodbyes, Rawr temporerily leaves the pet finders along with Lefugeywudgeylewoofwoof and the seagull the size of australia. All the other characters leave for solo adventures. Year 26: The main events of Pet finders: Rogue bullet takes place and the 5th great war for Jaakkon starts. Year 27: With help of Rawr and others, Rogue bullet re-joins the pet finders and the war subsides. The elemental islands are threatened by the 27. Year 29: Rawr meets Spoof on Warstruk. The elemental islanders return out of hiding to attack and destroy the 27, this does not go unnoticed and is what alerts the humans of Earth to life in outer space. Year 32: Timmy appears in universe 1. The majority of characters in universe 1 team up but most get defeated. This starts the: Timmy VS The Darp, clash of cosmic powers arc. After the arc ends and Timmy begins to realize there are powerful creatures in this dimension. Maiden then arrives, no-one likes him, he goes away (okay, it's longer than that, it's an entire arc) and Timmy joins Rawr. Rawr and his team (Now including Spoof) go on a mission with the pet finders, resulting with darkness possesing Spoof. The Shadow Wolf arc of Rawr begins. Year 34: After the Shadow wolf arc ends, Warstruk has been almost completely destroyed. Jim and Jim take some of the other rest of the universe 1 crew to circle planet. The Shadow Mirror arc begins and ends. Keeping Circle planet in check is put on the Pet finder's to do list. Year 37: After many years of solo adventures with occasional small team ups, darkness explodes out of the pocket dimension having grown in number. It takes full form Timmy, final form Darp, Light powered Rawr and Net fighting INSIDE the pocket dimension to defeat the army, the pocket dimension is destroyed by Timmy. Year 40: More humans begin to advance toward galaxy 4. Many distress signals are received and the Mega-phoenix is destroyed. This results in a war between humans, Infinity Creatures and the rest of universe 1. This is also the year when Zeta dies and its power is transferred into a young woman. Year 41: Nameless, Levi and Jeffy along with their car appear in universe 1, having come from, presumably, universe 2. They help the pet finders win the war. Humans vow never to disturb galaxy 4 or 5 ever again. The Infinity Creatures retreat back to their respective planets. Year 43: Nameless explains to Duck McDuck that he came from a separate, more grim universe. Universe 2. A portal is opened and a war between universe 1 and 2 begins. The universe 2 versions of all the universe 1 heroes are killed (Except Timmy, Duck McDuck and other Blood Renegade members). The portal is closed and Nameless is given a warning never to inter-dimensional travel using his car again. Nameless stays in universe 1. Year 44: Peri summons literature villains, fuses them with himself to become; ULTRA-PERI. He did this so he might stand a chance against the darp. After long battles rage he rips open the darkness covered pocket dimension. Darkness possesses him and a large battle occurs in which the seagull the size of Australia DIES. Peri reverts to his normal form and goes into hiding. Year 45: The darkness released from the ULTRA-PERI incident shows itself and it has mutated into weird poison plants and creatures. A huge battle occurs and the light side receives heavy casualties. The battle eventually drives the darkness back onto an abandoned space station where they agree a three year truce. Year 47: The Tona Gondilie arc begins. Some rebellious dark plants attack Jaakkon city and form the terrorist group known as The true carnivours. Year 48: The Tona Gondilie arc ends with the arrival of the Darkness King, which Tona defeats. The Darkness King says he was actually a decoy and not the true Darkness king, and a distraction for the Darkness threat coming in four months time. The darkness returns to Jaakkon, bigger and stronger than ever. But the pet finders have made preparations beforehand, and everyone has been training for the four months. With help from the infinity creatures, the darp and mustard, Rawr and his friends, Duck McDuck, Grapezilla, Chubby man, Red and blue and basically all of universe 1 the light side gets an easy win against the first wave of darkness but when the second wave comes it clashes with an attack on the pet finders made by Tona Gondilie. Tona and the darp leave the planet to battle while everyone else stays in a tense battle between the Gondilie force, the pet finders and the darkness. The battle ends when Gondilie decides to make a painful truce between him and The Pet Finders, and they banish away the Darkness. Year 50: A new foe appears, The Lord of Darkness, an individual who's Tavanigi allows him to become one with the Darkness. He is eventually beaten with Tona's new Tavanigi and the help of everyone working with Rawr and The Pet Finders. Year 52: The Endgamer arc occurs. Year 53: An unknown Darkness threat strikes, and Brad the lad, Rawr, Tona Gondilie and the Darp are sent spiraling to different corners of universe 1 by an unknown threat. Each manage to save the planet they are currently on, but are somehow rooted to this land by their unknown adversary until someone saves them. Year 54: 7 months later, The Pet Finders and Rawr's allies find and save everyone, but their adversary is unknown. After returning to Jaakkon, it is revealed that the Light Void Master did so to test how well everyone would cope in a rescue mission when lacking their two best leaders and two strongest fighters. He reveals that they passed the test. Year 55: The Zeikronam arc occurs. The elemental islands start a civil war within themselves. They are split into three sides; The big islands institute (who believe that the elemental islands should be controlled by the Jaakkon government), Mother islands (islands taken over by Russians who secretly smuggled themselves onto Jaakkon during the war between Jaakkon and the humans of Earth) and the old islands (who believe the islands should be run how they've always been run). Year 57: RMPFTD war begins, followed by the Jaakkon war. Year 58: Jaakkon war ends, The Universal Plan saga begins with the F4CT0RY_01 arc. Year 59: Near the beginning of the year, The Universal Plan saga ends with the Dark Planet arc. Following these events, the DOJ (Defenders of Jaakkon) is founded and a three year timeskip takes place. Year 62: The creation of GREY triggers a natural upset and the primal order of things is disrupted. This creates a supernatural inter-dimensional space storm. This storm would later become known as the reset. Year 64: The DOJ try to stop a civil war happening in a near galaxy. After resolving the issue, they put all of the planets involved under the DOJ's protection. Year 65: Tona Gondilie reveals himself to be still alive after lying low for 5 years. He convinces them to help him go against one of the greatest and most influential governments in the universe; the Murp Government. Thus begins the Murp Government arc, after which they get a new member of the DOJ; Pukunoe the assassin.